Escape of my Boredom
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: I was bored, right? So, i get idea in head and BooM! No more boredom. There isn't a summery becaue nothing really happens...AU, Yaoi. other warnings inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: contains mentions of yaoi, mature language, crack pairings, character bashing, and other shit you will figure out if you're bold enough to read this bullshit that was put together in fithteen min. If you flame, i will hunt you down, hit you up side the head with a log, give you bigass slpintters, then, give you papercuts so deep that they will reach your bones. Kuukuukuuku~**

**Please Enjoy~ ^.^**

_--_

Naruto wondered how he was going to write down his thoughts on a writing prompt when suddenly his phone rang.

_~I want you to love me  
~I want you to touch me  
~I want you to know me  
~I want you to show me  
~I want you to love me  
~I want you to touch me  
~I want you to know me  
~I want you to...  
_

"Y'ello, Uzu speaking."

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Kiba. What?"

"Can one of my friends stay over at your house?"

"Let me guess, you're outside my door."

"Yeppers!"

"...Is this friend like the last one? Remember, tall, pale and rude?"

"Hey, Sai wasn't that bad!"

"He commented on the size of my penis and he constantly calls me dickless! Tall, pale and a sexual harasser!"

"Come on, this one's totally different!"

"He doesn't have a God-complex?"

"No."

"Bugs hidden in various places that land on your neck and stay there?"

"No."

"Obsessed with fate?"

"No."

"Hyper-active and sings songs made up in his mind randomly?"

"No."

"Blows things up?"

"No."

"Fetish for puppets?"

"No."

"...A pedophile?"

"OH HELL NO!"

"No, Snake-bitchy-bastard?"

"No! God! Now the images in my head! Mental Image!"

"Okay. ...Is he ugly?"

"Dude, no."

" Is he hot?"

"I'm not the gay one-you are the only one in college, remember?"

"Nah ah."

"Yes, you are"

"Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. Gaara and Sai. Kisame and Itachi. Sassori and Diedara. Hidan and Pein. Tobi and-"

"Okay, I get it... I swear, you're going to turn me gay."

"Well, Shino's a good match for you."

"...Shut up."

"So, this guy... is he hot?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on! Embrace your inner gay!"

"No!"

"You can't run forever~."

"...No comment."

"What's his name?"

"Kyuubi."

"Why didn't you say that before? He's my classmate in English."

"..."

"Retard."

"...Just open the damn door."

"It's unlocked"

".Fuck!"

"Remember, your retarded."

Kiba unlocked the door and stomped in. He saw Naruto laying on his stomach on his couch with an innocent look on his face.

"What?"

"Just, shut up-I'm tired."

"Okay. Hiya Kyuubi-Kun!" He waved at the red-head.

"Hi."

"So, you're visiting because...?"

"Kiba's dog messed up my bedroom-I'm his roommate."

"sorry." Kiba muttered in an guilty voice.

"Kiba do you not know discipline?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously not." Kyuubi added in.

"Shud up!" Kiba stormed out the room.

"..."

"..."

"When were you going to tell him that you knew me, Kyuu?"

"I thought you were gonna do it."

"I kind of did."

"Then, why you ask?"

"Kiba's been near me to long. Some of his traits are rubbing off on me."

--

**So, there it is! I am done!...not, really -_-... maybe i'll do chapters? I don't know. You decide! 0`_`0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: contains mentions of yaoi, mature language, crack pairings, character bashing, and other shit you will figure out if you're bold enough to read this. **

**Jan 3, 2010: Hey, it's WolfyLuLu! And I need your help! if, you want ongoing chapies! Give me your best idea of what you want to happen! I might even change the genre. You decide! O`_`O**

_--_

The footsteps of a college hall were of one single person, Naruto Uzumaki-the hardest person to ever understand. He could be outgoing one moment, fucking scary the next, and so serious that it was hard to tell that he wasn't Itachi Uchiha. Speaking of which, he felt it was a good time to met up with raven. Wait, it was 3:30 pm so that meant he was either stopping Sasuke from going to Orochipedo after school for that job offer or he was making sure Tobi wasn't hurting himself or any one else. He was probably doing both. Don't ask the Uzumaki how.

He was stopped from his musings by a hand that wrapped around his slender waist.

"Kyuu, you're late." He leaned his head back as his lover kissed his colar bone then went up to his neck. Kyuubi rested his left hand in Naruto's and held it up. Their fingers intangled with one another. The redhead pressed his lips to the right cheek of the twenty-one year old.

"I'm sorry. Had to stop Ichi from following me." Kyuubi muttered.

"What did he want?" The blond now sounding aggressive.

"He wanted to know how to change a daiper." Kyuubi said nonchanlatly as if it wasn't anything wrong with it. (AN: Wait for it...)

Naruto stepped away from him and faced him with a look saying: What the F- no, wait... first tell me Why? Do I even want to know?(Yes, he said that with one look and Wait for it...)

"Someone dropped a baby on his door step." His face held no emotion. (BAM!)

"...Is the baby cute?" (Wow, Naru...)

"I didn't see."

"When he talked about it, was he frowning?"

"...No."

"Then it is cute! I must see it! Hold on Baby! Your Daddy's coming!"

-

Yay another (short, I** know**) chappy! Happy Dance! Remember, you can decide what you want to happen! Just PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: contains mentions of yaoi, mature language, crack pairings, character bashing, and other shit you will figure out if you're bold enough to read this. **

**I'm soo bored...okay i'm gonna write now.**

_--_

Shukaku was bouncing the bundle of demented life in his tired arms. It seemed that the kid didn't like to not be in his arms because everytime he put it down he cried, screamed, and or started to look like a kicked puppy.

Damnit! I gotta piss! ...Man, where's Gaara when you need the creep? This is not as fun as I thought it was going to be!

Soon he heard banging on his front door.

I'm saved! Please be Kyuubi or Gaara-Tan!

"Shukaku-Chan! Open this door so I can get my hands on the be-au-tiful baby! Hold on ball of joy, daddy's coming! **Shukaku. Open. The. Damn. Door. Now.**" He heard Naruto growl through clenched teeth.

Running with the baby in his hands, he didn't have time to welcome them in his home until tan hands snatched the baby and Naruto skipped into the house. Kyuubi sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder knowing that before long he was going to come hang with him more often.

"His eyes are a wonderful color of brown. His eye lashes are as long and gorgous as a calf. His toothless grin makes his large eyes sparkle. Oh!-and his skin is a glistening pale! To top it all off, he's a blonde! I'll name you Ginya! You like that don't you, Ginya? Aww, you are adorable! I love you! I love you! I love You!!!" Naruto proceeded in telling the newly named Ginya. Ginya squealed in happiness of all the attention he was getting and made bubbles with his saliva to celebrate.

Kyuubi sweatdroped along with Shukaku who wondered if Naruto was going to steal the kid at night. Really, where was Gaara?

_--_

"Peekaboo...I see you!"

The baby laughed.

"Do you see me Ginya?"

More laughs.

Naruto placed his thin hands over the baby's eyes.

"Oh Noes! Where did Ginya go?" He asked with fake concern.

More [synonims for laughter]

Naruto picked the baby up and walked out of the living room.

"Come on Ginya! Let's Go to Bed!"

"But its only six." Said a confused Shukaku.

"And?"

"But-"

"Give up. You'll never win." Uttered a bored stiff (like me right now) Kyuubi.

Shukaku exhaled in defeat while Naruto marched (with Ginya in his embrace) toward the guest room

-

8_8 - look it a spider! ^_^


End file.
